L'amore Che Viene dalla Paura
by Teris Xenite
Summary: A what if starting back on the first night that Lucas and Sami met. If things had gone differently that night when Sami saw John and Marlena cheating, how would it have changed their lives? Also plays up Victor's mafia connection.
1. Prologue

**L'amore Che Viene dalla Paura (Love that Comes From Fear)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only play with the characters because I love them and one hour a day is not enough.**

**Prologue**

**Teris Xenite**

It was cold. Bone chilling, skin tingling, seep straight down to your soul cold, but none of it mattered to the girl walking blindly through the streets. Then after catching your mother in the midst of an extramarital tryst, it made sense that everything else would seem trivial. She hadn't noticed that she'd walked all the way through the high rise business district to the slums of Salem, or that she was in the midst of the worst of the area where good girls just didn't go, especially after dark. She hadn't noticed that someone was watching her, and she didn't hear the footsteps when her watcher began to follow her. She didn't notice anything until a hand came over her mouth, and strong arms pulled her into an alley.

"Looks like you're lost little girl. A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be out here all alone, bad things could happen." He looked her up and down then pushed against a wall wedging her in place with his weight. "But then anybody who comes down here from your part of town's looking for trouble anyway. I think you want to get in trouble little girl, and you're going to get your wish."

He walked down the street with his hands buried deeply in his pockets to ward off the cold. It wasn't the smartest thing that he'd ever done, walking down the worst street in town in the bitter cold, but he couldn't stand the high society fuss for another minute. If it wasn't his mother introducing him as her 'pride and joy, all grown up and back from school', it was his step father parading around announcing that he was to be the new head of Titan industries, and giving discreet nods to those in the know. Nods that said, he has my protection and my support, he'll soon be leading the family.

It was true, he'd be leading the family sooner than anyone suspected, Victor Kiriakass was dying. He could still put on a good show for the masses, but he couldn't fool the boy who'd spent summers trailing along behind him eagerly soaking in his knowledge. Even though Victor wasn't his father by blood, he'd taken him in when he'd married his mother and raised him as his own. He wouldn't say that he loved him, love was a weakness that he wouldn't allow himself to have, but he would acknowledge that he admired the man and was going to miss him.

"Help somebody hel-"

She'd bitten his hand and screamed for help, but he'd just laughed and backhanded her across the face. "Go ahead and scream you stupid little bitch, nobody's going to help you. You asked for this by coming here, you deserve this." His hand tangled in her long hair and jerked it painfully. "Such a pretty little thing…I think I may just have to keep you. But first I'm gonna have some fun." Despite her struggles he was pushing her dress down, and knowledge of what he intended to do sank like lead deep into her mind, and caused paralyzing fear to pulse through her with ever beat of her heart.

"Please stop…let me go?" Her voice was small, as small and weak as she felt, and she knew he wasn't going to listen to her when she saw him raise his hand to hit her again. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to brace herself the best she could for what was to come. She felt a brush of air against her cheek as his hand descended, and expected pain to follow.

The blow never landed.

* * *

AN: Thoughts about this story would be gladly welcomed if you will simply hit the review button. Also if you are a Lumi fan and haven't checked it out yet, stop by Second Chances. It's one of the best sites out there for the pairing. 


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimers: I own them not. I play with them out of love, and should you wish to sue me it would be far more profitable for you to let me pay off my student loans first.**

**L'amore Che Viene dalla Paura (Love that Comes From Fear)******

**Chapter One******

**Teris Xenite******

****

She waited innumerable seconds for the sting that she knew would come, finally opening her eyes when it didn't. The man who'd moments ago been attacking her, who whispered in her ear the things he was going to do to her, who had intended to make a mockery of an act that was supposed to be pure and wonderful, now stood with his arm held harmlessly in midair. A scant second later he had been slammed against the wall on the other side of the alley. He landed so hard that she winced involuntarily, but considering what he'd been trying to do she couldn't muster much sympathy for him.

Her savior had his back turned to her at the moment, but she could tell even from where she stood he was handsome. The dim street lights reflected off of his dark hair, and then he spoke. He kept his voice soft, but it was deep with restrained anger. "The lady said no, it shouldn't be too difficult for you to understand. But let me break this down for you. She said stop, you do. Right then, no questions asked. If I ever catch you doing anything like this again, you are a dead man. If I ever hear about you doing anything like this again, you are a dead man. If I ever suspect you're thinking of doing anything like this again, you are a dead man." Some how the quiet tone was more ominous and frightening that an angry shout. "Do you understand?"

A quick flash of her attackers hand, and he was holding a knife. "Oh I understand. I understand alright. I understand that I'm going to gut your worthless interfering ass, and then let you watch while I give this little bitch what she deserves." She knew she should run, but her feet were frozen and she couldn't move from the spot she stood.

"You know, I thought you were stupid before," He swatted the mans hand, pinching a spot that made his hand go numb and the weapon clatter to the ground. "Now I know you are." He grabbed the man by the throat, and slammed him against the wall so hard that she thought he might well have dented it. "Now I'm going to ask you one more time, do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes…"

"Say I understand."

"I understand."

"Good. Now apologize to the lady for bothering her."

The man said nothing, until the hand around his throat tightened and it became hard to breathe. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Try I'm sorry I bothered you ma'am."

"I'm sorry I bothered you ma'am."

"Not nearly as heartfelt as it should have been, but it'll do." With one quick punch her assailant had been knocked unconscious, and he was walking over to her. "Are you alright?" She blinked a few times, and then nodded. "Are you sure?"

"That was amazing." 

"It's a talent." He smirked, then frowned as the flickering street lights highlighted the welt on her face. He reached out and tilted her chin up gently, so that he could get a better look. "We need to get you some ice for this, it's going to swell." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and guided her up to the mouth of the alley, only to swear as he got a good look at her face. Despite the bruises and tear stains, he could tell that she was beautiful. "Damn it, I should have broken something before I knocked him out."

"Do I look that bad?"

"No…but you shouldn't look like this in first place." He paused considering. "Hang on a second." He went back into the alley, and she followed him in time to see him take the mans wallet, flip through it, and pocket something before tossing it into a nearby dumpster.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you I should have broken something. I'm getting his name and address so I can remedy that situation later."

"Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but you don't have to do that. I don't want you getting in trouble."

He laughed then, until he doubled over. Seeing the stricken look on her face he attempted to catch his breath, and finally righted himself. "I'm sorry…it's just that's the first anyone hasn't rightly assumed that I'm in trouble or causing some in years. But that does bring up an interesting point, what's a nice girl like you doing in a dive like this? Because if the dress didn't give me a clue, then that question did."

"I could ask you the same question…You're not exactly from the neighborhood either."

"Ah…perceptive I see. But I asked you first."

"I was at a party. I saw something I really didn't want to see, so I left and wasn't really paying attention where I was going and ended up here."

"I figured it was something like that…Come with me, I'll get you some ice and take you home."

"Do you mind if I do something first?"

"Depends on what you want to do…but probably not."

"Well that depends on how long you think it's gonna be before talk, dark, and slimy wakes up."

"I'd say we have a few minutes, why?"

"Because…well..you'll see." She bent down, and stripped him of his shoes, sock, shirt, and pants, while the he stood and gapped. "What? Never seen a girl get even before?"

"Impressive…I'd say the punishment fits the crime."

"Well my other idea was to drop him off about twenty miles outside of town and let him walk back like this. But then he'd probably get frostbite, and as loathsome as he is I don't want to have his death on my conscious."

"I don't know…I'm sure some lonely trucker would be willing to give him a ride…for a price."

"But you threw his wallet in the dumpster?"

He raised an eyebrow, and chuckled softly. "You are definitely in the wrong part of town if you don't know there are other things that you can use as payment, little girl."

"What do you me--" Suddenly comprehension dawned, and she blushed deeply. "Oh-"

"Yes, oh…" He took the clothes she'd stolen from her and placed them in the dumpster. He took one last look at the figure before they left. "Are you sure you don't want me to break some his nose or something?"

"I'm sure. I think walking barefoot through the worst part of the city in nothing but his tighty whiteys is punishment enough. But if not I can always get the address from you and send my dad and uncle to scare him to death."

"And how would they do that?"

"With the stuff he's likely up to, two uniformed police officers at his door ought to scare the living daylights out of him don'tcha think?"

"You know, I'm getting the impression that this guy definitely picked the wrong girl to pick on this time."

"Why thank you, but don't think I've forgotten, you never did answer my question about how you got here."

"Pretty much the same way you did. My mom had me at a party, I got bored, went for a walk, and ended up at the right place at the right time."

"Well I'm thankful for your mom's dull party and your timing then."

"You've welcome…" He paused. "You know I just realized, I don't know your name."

"Sami Brady." She stuck out her hand for a hand shake.

"Lucas Roberts." They shook. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you, General…"

AN: Thoughts about this story would be gladly welcomed if you will simply hit the review button. Also if you are a Lumi fan and haven't checked it out yet, stop by Second Chances. It's one of the best sites out there for the pairing.


	3. Chapter Two

L'amore Che Viene dalla Paura (Love that Comes From Fear)

Chapter Two

Teris Xenite

Disclaimers: I own them not. I play with them out of love, and should you wish to sue me it would be far more profitable for you to let me pay off my student loans first.

* * *

He groaned. "Does everyone in this damned town know I was in military school?"

"Let me think…Yeah I think your mom's told pretty much everyone. She probably put an ad in the Spectator. " She smiled, and then felt bad when she saw his unease.  
"Relax, only a very few people know you by sight. You've got a little while to make your impressions before the gossip catches up with you."

"How reassuring." He said dryly.

"Well if it helps any, you just got yourself on the good side of the two biggest families in Salem. If you want I can introduce you to all my family, and then you'll have some more friends in Salem?"

"I'd like that." He paused. "I forgot to ask, where do you live?"

"Sycamore St."

"I was right, my place is closer. We can stop off there first, so you can call your parents and get some ice. Unless of course that makes you uncomfortable?"

"Who me? Of course not, I follow strange men home all the time. I invite guys carrying battle axes in for coffee too." The small smile softened the sting of her sarcam turning instead into a gentle joke. He chuckled softly, and she felt her stomach turn a flip as the street light flicked over his smile. "What's so funny?"

"It's just…you're different from the girls I know. They'd be nervous wrecks right now, you're cracking jokes.."

"I'm not most girls."

"No you aren't." He saw her shiver from the corner of his eye as they walked. He reached out and found that she was beyond cool to the touch. He promptly shed his jacket and wrapped it around her. "You're freezing, why didn't you say something?"

"And accomplish what? You being cold too?"

"Well you do have to give me some opportunity to impress you with my good nature and selflessness you know." His words sounded sincere, but the look in his eyes as he said them let her know that though she thought those things to be true about him he didn't believe it.

"You already impressed me. It's been a long time since someone stood up for me like that."

"Really, somehow I can't imagine that." His hand came around to stop her as she tried to take his jacket off to give it back to him. "What are you doing?"  
"I don't want you to be cold, I'm fine. Take your jacket back."

"Actually…I'm fine and you're freezing. Besides we're almost to my place, but I'll tell you what." He smoothly put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"There, now this way we can keep each other warm." He smiled as her protests dimmed and a soft pink blush colored her cheeks. _Well I'll be damned, she really is an innocent isn't she?_ "Does this bother you?" He looked down meaningfully at the arm he had surrounding her. "Because if it does all you have to do is say so, and I'll stop."

The color that deepened further on her cheeks had nothing to do with the cold, but to his surprise she smiled shyly. "No it's ok. It feels kinda nice."

"Only kinda nice?"

"Well, more like really nice, but I don't really have much to compare it to."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "I might just have to see if I can do something about that." He stopped and turned her towards him. He leaned in slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away if that was what she wanted. Then his lips pressed against hers so very softly. He tested her reaction as he moved his lips over hers, so careful to be gentle, because he could tell that she was untried in the games of love.

The softness of her lips, and her innocent reaction to his passion threatened to undo him. She was so warm, so soft, so tender, so responsive. She looked at him with the trusting eyes of one who had never been betrayed, or embittered by love. And as he looked into her deep blue eyes, and saw the innocent flush on her checks, the soft swell of her lips, he knew that she wasn't like the others at all.

She couldn't, wouldn't be just another conquest, a notch on his bedpost after the fleeting moment of pleasure was gone. No, this slight girl had the ability to bewitch him, if she chose to do so. And even though he knew he should be concerned, somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. She was in his arms right now, and that was all that really mattered.

* * *

AN: Thoughts about this story would be gladly welcomed if you will simply hit the review button. Also if you are a Lumi fan and haven't checked it out yet, stop by Second Chances. It's one of the best sites out there for the pairing. 


End file.
